


a wonderful part of the mess that we made

by only_because3



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_because3/pseuds/only_because3
Summary: Kara turns happily to present her hair to Lucy. “Do we have a name for it yet? It was really purple to me.” Kara shivers as Lucy pulls her hair over her shoulders. “Are we calling it purple Kryptonite? We don’t tend to be very creative with the names.”





	a wonderful part of the mess that we made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beyondambivalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondambivalent/gifts).



> Happy holidays everyone! This is kind of cracky but I had a really great time writing it! Filled for beyondambivalent's SuperSecretSanta prompt which was Kara getting affected by a different form of kyrptonite other than red or green. Enjoy!

She can’t stop giggling.

Kara is half on, half off the futon in one of the DEO break rooms. She think she might be floating but she’s not really sure of anything at the moment. She definitely  _ feels _ floaty but not in the way she feels when she’s actually floating. Does that make sense? She thinks it makes sense.

“Kara, are you aware you’re talking out loud?” Her head whips around to the door but finds no one standing there. “Over here.” A knock from the table in the middle of her room gets her attention and oh!

“Lucy! When did you get here,” Kara asks and she rolls towards the other woman, forgetting her perch on the futon and tumbling to the floor. “Not floating then. Or maybe I just stopped?” The carpet is way softer than she thought it would be and Kara strokes it distractedly as she elongates her spine to see Lucy’s face over the table, smiling at her so wide that Kara knows it must be dorky but she doesn’t care. “Hi!”

Lucy doesn’t look as amused as Kara feels and it rains on Kara’s internal parade quicker than she’d like. “I’m sorry you’re stuck watching me.” Kara goes to push herself up but  _ Rao _ this carpet really is so amazing. How did the DEO even get such a nice carpet? This seems like it shouldn’t have been such a high priority…

She doesn’t even realize she’s laid down until Lucy’s boots come into view, planting themselves firmly on the ground in front of Kara before Lucy is crouching down. Her shadow makes it much easier for Kara to open her eyes wider and Kara rolls onto her back so she can look Lucy in the face. “Thank you,” she says, a little closer to the side of dreamy than she intended. The way the light is falling from the ceiling makes it look like Lucy’s glowing and Kara reaches up to cup Lucy’s cheek in awe. “You are just so pretty.” Lucy frowns, eyebrows coming together and making wrinkles in the space between them. Kara finds her hand trailing up until her thumb can reach the wrinkles. She rubs the skin in an effort to smooth it out and she’s surprised at how long Lucy amuses her before a hand wraps around her wrist, pushing it away. “I don’t think I need to be watched.”

“Is that so,” Lucy asks as she lets Kara hold her hand. Kara nods because she thinks that answers the question better than a head shake. A head shake would mean that she does need to be watched and she totally does not. She’s already on the floor anyway which is the safest place to be! Unless there’s an earthquake… or quicksand. Has Kara even encountered quicksand? Had Lucy? The woman above her sighs. “No, I’ve never been near or in quicksand.”

Kara feels her cheeks heat with a blush. She’s talking out loud again. “Sorry.” She gives Lucy’s hand a tight squeeze and oh, this carpet is not nearly as soft as it was. Kara looks to her sides, tries to plant her feet on the floor but they feel a little more wobbly than she’d like. When she looks back up at Lucy, Lucy’s already staring back, a tiny curve at one corner of her lips. Kara’s glad she’s reached amusing and not annoying. “Can you help me back on the futon?”

“Yeah,” Lucy says with a nod. “I think you’ll be more comfortable up there.” Kara nods too and watches the short woman stand. Lucy makes her way to Kara’s feet before she reaches out for Kara’s other hand. Kara finds herself running her fingers over the skin of Lucy’s palms, amazed at the softness that gives way to calluses near the base of her fingers. Kara doesn’t get calluses and she can’t hide the wonder from her face as she rubs at them. “Stop being weird and help me help you up.”

Kara blinks and then finds Lucy’s face again. She almost forgot she was here, even though she’s holding her hands. With yet another nod, Kara focuses what little attention she has on Lucy’s request. She keeps her hands still in Lucy’s and pushes up as Lucy pulls. Before she really knows it, she’s on her feet and looking down at Lucy. Kara smiles again and dips her head down, following Lucy’s retreat. “Uh, Kara,” Lucy warns but Kara’s not really sure why she’s leaning back. What does Lucy think is gonna happen?

Kara pushes their noses together and lets out a long, “Boop.” Lucy looks like she is at an absolute  _ loss _ as to what just happened and it makes Kara throw her head back with laughter. She’s not even done laughing yet when Lucy nudges her to sit down, remaining steadfast and on her feet despite Kara trying to bring her down too. “Oh, Lucy!”

“Yes, Kara.”

Kara tugs again, lets go of one hand so that she can pat the space next to her. “Will you braid my hair? Can you French braid?”

Lucy lets out a puff of air. “Kara, you can braid your own hair. You do amazing braids.”

Kara’s face, for the first time since she can remember (which is not very far back at this point), falls into a scowl. “Lucy, I am not in the right mind to braid my hair myself. You know this! Otherwise you wouldn’t be here!”

“Okay, okay, calm down.” Lucy sets a knee on the futon and folds it under herself as she sits. “I don’t want to test whether or not you can control your heat vision while under the influence of this stuff.”

Kara turns happily to present her hair to Lucy. “Do we have a name for it yet? It was really purple to me.” Kara shivers as Lucy pulls her hair over her shoulders. “Are we calling it purple Kryptonite? We don’t tend to be very creative with the names.”

She feels Lucy’s fingers card through her hair, working out any tangles she finds gently. “Periwinkle,” Lucy says and it seems to Kara that her voice is softer now. “That’s the kind you stumbled upon.”

Kara snorts. “Periwinkle? I think purple sounds better.” Kara feels goosebumps all over as Lucy gently tips her head back. Lucy looks like she’s concentrating really hard as she takes three sections of hair into her hands. Kara pulls off her glasses so that they won’t get on the way of the braid and smiles widely when Lucy lets her put them on her head without complaint. “You look so nice with glasses.” Lucy hums in the back of her throat, still too focused on the beginning of Kara’s braid. It’s so nice, to just watch Lucy’s face as she does this. She’s so pretty. And the way her blunt nails scrape across Kara’s scalp to gather more hair feels divine. And the way Lucy licks her lips distractedly before bringing the corner of her lip between her teeth to chew on is mesmerizing. Kara doesn’t even notice the way that Lucy has been struggling with the addition of more hair until Lucy gives the hair in her hands a tug.

“I can’t do this,” Lucy says and the admittance of defeat adds a grumble to Lucy’s voice that Kara knows isn’t meant for her. 

“That’s okay,” Kara says gently. Lucy pulls the strands from the small braiding she did manage to get, massaging at Kara’s scalp and shaking the hair so it falls back into place. Kara can feel a moan start in the back of her throat and the effects of the kryptonite must be wearing off because she makes an attempt to stop it and is half way successful. She scoots a little forward and then lays her head in Lucy’s lap before she can get up. “Keep doing that please?”

Lucy nods, hands coming to cradle Kara’s head, fingertips firm as they pay attention to her scalp, relaxing softly as they comb through the mess of Kara’s hair. Kara is very tempted to close her eyes but she wants to keep looking at Lucy. Wonderful Lucy who is staying with her when she could have easily pushed Kara off to Alex. Or Winn. Or Vasquez. Wonderful Lucy who is putting up with her when she’s basically drunk. Wonderful Lucy who, despite flirting with Kara ever since the thing, has yet to make a move.

“When are we going to make out again,” Kara asks and her eyes go wide when Lucy’s does. She hadn’t wanted to say that out loud.

“Kara, I don’t think now is a good time to discuss this.” Lucy’s hands move away from her head, only playing in the river of Kara’s blonde locks.

Kara rolls her eyes only to shut them. That definitely made her feel dizzy. She counts to five in Kryptonian before she opens them again. Lucy is looking at her still, a little bit of worry in her eyes. “Now is the best time to talk about it,” Kara assures her. “Because if I was not under the effects of pera- periwa-,” Kara growls and wills herself to try and form the word but fails. “ _ Purple _ kryptonite,” she continues, “I would not have had the courage to ask what is happening here. We’d still just keep dancing around.”

“Was it courage or just loose lips,” Lucy counters and Kara arches an eyebrow.

“You didn’t complain about my lips when we were with James.” Lucy blushes, the first time Kara’s ever seen it, and she can’t help herself. She reaches up to palm Lucy’s cheek, thumb running across the corner of her lip. “We were friendly before and  _ I  _ had a really great time with you.”

Lucy rolls her eyes. “We had a threesome,” she says as if Kara wasn’t there. “People don’t get together because of threesomes.”

Kara shrugs the best she can. “I’m not a person. I’m Kryptonian.” She lets her hand go up to tangle in Lucy’s hair and she smiles when Lucy’s eyelids flutter at the sensation. “I’d like to think you liked me before the threesome too. I know I liked you.”

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t like you, Kara.”

Kara’s eyebrows reach her hairline. “James didn’t tell me it was your suggestion.” Lucy gives her own little shrug and Kara bites her lips so that she doesn’t smile like a maniac again. “You  _ liiiiike _ me,” Kara sing-songs, laughing as Lucy gets out from under her. 

“You’re insufferable like this,” Lucy murmurs as she walks over to the mini fridge in the corner. 

Kara rolls onto her stomach, proud of herself for not falling off the futon, and whistles when Lucy bends for a water. “Gosh, why didn’t you tell me?! We could have been making out for weeks now!” Lucy glares at her over her shoulder and something about the look reminds Kara of when she sat on Lucy’s face. “Oh, we could have been doing a lot more than making out.”

Lucy chuckles, the noise deep and rough in her throat. “You think,” she asks, opening up the water bottle and taking a swig. Kara nods and she knows she must be giving Lucy one hell of a look if the feeling in her stomach is anything to go by. “You mean like crossword puzzles,” Lucy jokes but Kara can feel her whole body perk up.

“I would  _ love _ to do crossword puzzles together,” Kara exclaims with a small clap. It makes Lucy laugh, a loud, genuine laugh, and Kara is helpless to do anything but grin at her.

Lucy offers Kara the water and she ends up downing the whole thing, suddenly more thirsty than she thought. Not that she even thought she was thirsty. Lucy takes the bottle back and crunches it between her hands, tosses it into the wastebin by the door. “We can talk about all that once you’re you,” she says. 

“Promise?”

Lucy nods. “But until you cool off, I’m staying at the table. I don’t want our first time making out outside of sex to be when you’re under the influence of something else.”

“And that is because you are just so wonderful,” Kara says and Lucy shakes her head, turning away so that Kara can’t see her smile. 

It’s okay though. Kara knows it was there.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr @idontneedtobeforgiven


End file.
